Du rêve à la réalité
by FeeCeleste
Summary: Ma fic raconte l'histoire de deux amis d'enfance Gabriella Auconnel et Nikola Tesla. Au début l'histoire se passe en Serbie jusqu'à que Nikola parte en Angleterre et après l'histoire se passe au Sanctuaire de Magnus. Je vais principalement parler de Gabriella et Nikola, car ils sont les personnages principaux mais je vais aussi faire allusion aux autres personnages de la série.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde. Je tiens à vous présenter ma fiction ^w^

Alors, déjà, il faut savoir que le personnage de Gabriella Auconnel est un OC, un personnage qui vient de mon imagination. Venez me voir si vous voulez le réutiliser, ou que sais-je encore. Il en aura sans doute d'autres qu'elle.

Les autres personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, voilà.

* * *

Nikola Tesla est un charmant jeune homme aux cheveux noir comme le charbon, aux yeux bleu azur avec quelques reflets vert eau, un sourire sournois et un physique mm…d'une beauté irréel. C'est un personnage un peu arrogant par moment mais il à un bon fond il est aussi très intelligent. Il cache souvent ses sentiments de peur que quelqu'un les découvrent, mais il y a une personne avec qui il a du mal à les cacher, cette n'est autre que moi, Gabriella Auconnel, je suis une femme très banal et comme vous l'avez surement remarqué j'ai un petit faible pour Nikola, le seul problème c'est que lui non.

Quelques années plus tard il part pour la prestigieuse université d'Oxford en Angleterre. Mais avant son départ il m'a donné un médaillon durant le bal de fin d'année.

Un ou deux mois plus tard, j'ai réussi à avoir une dérogation pour être accepté à l'université grâce à une de mes nombreuses connaissances car les femmes n'ont pas le droit d'étudier.

Je me rends dans la salle de chimie et m'assois. Soudain ! Une jeune femme m'interpelle :

-Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Helen, Helen Magnus.

-Euh…bonjour, moi c'est Gabriella Auconnel.

-Heureuse de te connaître, bon je dois y aller, on se reverra sûrement.

-Au revoir, dis-je.

**Point De Vu de Tesla.**

J'entre dans la salle de cours et je souris à la vue de Gabriella assise sur une chaise, elle est toujours aussi belle avec ces long cheveux blond et bouclé coiffé d'un magnifique chignon. Je m'assois à ses côté sans qu'elle s'en rende compte tellement, elle est plongé dans ses cours. Je sens son parfum m'envouter et me tenir en haleine.

**Point De Vu de Gabriella.**

Les cours enfin terminé je me dirige ver la salle de mathématiques. Arrivé dans la salle je vois plusieurs personnes debout. Derrière moi se dresse Tesla il vient se mettre à côté de moi et me présente à tous ses collègues en commençant par la gauche :

- Ma chère amie, je te présente James Watson à sa gauche se trouve Nigel Griffin et à sa gauche se trouve John Druitt et pour finir voici Helen Magnus que tu connais déjà il me semble. Tous le monde je vous présentez Gabriella Auconnel.

Tous en cœur ils répondent bonjour !


	2. Quand la science défie la réalité

Chapitre I :Quand la science défie la réalité.

Ce matin en me levant je me prends une douche, m'habille, me coiffe et me maquille. Enfin je sors de ma chambre pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Une fois fini je vais en cour. Me rendant à l'université dans une magnifique calèche, sur le chemin je vois un homme que je ne connais pas. Arrivé devant la grande porte, je retrouve mes cher confrères et consœur, ont se salut.

Soudain Magnus eu une idée, de se retrouver dorénavant chaque jour après les cours dans la salle de chimie pour faire des expériences.

Un jour de printemps, nous nous somme retrouvé dans la salle car Helen trouva une fiole de sanguiné vampirise dans les affaires de son père. Le jour suivant sur une des tables une seringue y est posé. Helen l'à prend et met le sang dedans et se l'injecte en première suivi de moi, James, Nigel, Tesla et Druitt.

Point De Vu de Gabriella.

On m'injecte le sang, sur le moment je ne sens rien mais quelques minutes plus tard je sens mon avant-bras me faire mal.

Je ne me sens pas différente de d'habitude, pourtant s'en que je le sache je commence à changer, cela ne se vois pas car tous se passe intérieurement et pas physiquement.

Le lendemain de l'injection je me rends compte que je peux ressentir les émotions des personnes quelque soit leur âge. Je peu lire dans les pensées, me téléporter, je possède une puissance et une force digne d'un Hercule, je suis aussi rapide que la lumière, je contrôle les éléments et tous se qui est lié à l'électricité et l'électromagnétisme.

Je me demande se qui se passe cela m'inquiète un peu. Je décide d'aller chez un spécialiste de se genre de situation. Arrivé au cabinet médical, le spécialiste m'accueille et décide de m'examiner tout de suite. Après avoir eu les résultats il revient ver moi et m'a dit :

-Mademoiselle Auconnel, j'ai finis de regarder vos résultats.

-Quel est le verdict ! Dis-je d'un ton inquiet.

-Vous êtes entrain de devenir un vampire.

-Je crois qu'ils avaient disparu depuis longtemps, étonné d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-J'ai regardé votre ADN de plus prêt et j'ai constatés que vous avers un gêne vampirique lattant et que au contact d'un produit ou quelque chose d'autre, il c'est réveillé.

Point De Vu de Tesla.

Depuis l'injection du sang originel, je me sens changé, je suis plus intelligent, plus puissant, plus rapide et je suis capable contrôler l'électricité mais le seul problème est cette soif de sang. Serai-je devenu un vampire ? Je me dirige ver le sanctuaire ou travail Hélène Magnus et son père pour me faire examiner. Je frappe à la porte et Helen vient m'ouvrir :

-Bonjour Nikola ! dit-elle d'un ton étonné

Qu'est ce que tu fais la me demanda t-elle.

-Je viens demander asile dans ton imble demeure très chère dit-il avec son sourire sournois.

-Un peu de sérieux s'il te plaît, dit-elle avec insistance.

-Bon d'accords, je suis venu te voir pour me faire examiner. Car depuis que je me suis injecté le sang originel, je me sens changé.

-Bien, allons à l'infirmerie pour t'examine.

Magnus examine Tesla durant plusieurs minutes. Une fois terminé Magnus dit :

-Tu es devenus un vampire.

-C'est génial dit-il content mais étonné, comment cela a put arriver, demanda t-il à Helen.

-Je pense que dans ton ADN il y avait un gêne vampirique lattant, et qui au contact du sang originel c'est réveillé.


	3. Une retrouvaille inatendu

**Chapitre II : Une retrouvaille inattendue.**

Deux siècles plus tard après la mort de Watson. Nous retrouvons Nikola Tesla, Helen Magnus, Henry Foss, Will Zimmerman, Bigfoot et Kate Freelander, la dernière à avoir rejoint l'équipe, qui est actuellement à la poursuite d'un phénomène élémentaire appelé le phœnix une fois endormi et capturé, toute l'équipe retourne au sanctuaire et l'installe dans une cellule. De retour et dans un moment de solitude Tesla se demande ou sa Gabriella à bien pu passer.

**Point De Vu de Tesla.**

Depuis notre escapade à la cité de Balassâme en Inde et la mort de Watson je n'ai plus revu ma douce. Je me demande ou elle est ? Se quelle fait et si elle va bien. Si, je pouvais la revoir rien qu'un moment je serais tellement heureux pansa Nikola d'un air mélancolique. « Encore aujourd'hui je me rappel le souvenir de notre première rencontre : se qui me frappa en premier, se fus tes magnifiques yeux doré aux reflets argenté qui m'envouta, suivi de tes long cheveux blond bouclé qui me subjugua, tu étais vêtis d'une séduisante robe blanche en dentelle. Toutes ces couleurs faisaient ressortir ton teint de porcelaine sens en faire trop, » fin du flashe back. Une larme coula de mes yeux et tomba sur ma veste, cela est rare pour une personne comme moi, qui a tendance à cacher mes sentiments et mes émotions.

**Point De Vu de Gabriella.**

Depuis mon escapade à la cité de Balassâme en Inde et la mort de James Watson je suis tous le temps triste, pourtant il était juste un ami rien de plus mais sa mort me touche énormément. Si seulement quelqu'un ou quelque chose pouvait me rendre à nouveau se sourire que j'ai perdu, je serais contente.

Cette solitude pesante me rappel un souvenir douloureux : « Un soir il y a très longtemps, lors d'une soirée costumé, je sentis une présence me mettre quelque chose dans mon verre de jus de fruits. Mais je ne pus voir qui était cette personne. Je bu mon verre et partis de la fête sans me douter qu'il y avait de l'alcool à l'intérieur. Je me dirigeai dans la ruelle sombre pour rentrer chez moi. Lorsque que plusieurs silhouettes apparurent dans la pénombre de la nuit, s'avançant près de moi, pétrifiée et ivre je ne puis me défendre et je laissai ces brutes me ruée de coups, une fois qu'ils avaient finis de jouer avec moi. Je rentré chez moi en prenant bien soin de cacher mes bleus et mes blessures que j'avais sur presque la totalité de mon corps sous mes vêtements pour que les gens qui m'entouré ne le sachent pas, » fin du flashe back. Au souvenir de cette nuit, des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage empli de tristesse. Je décide de vendre mon appartement et de retourné au sanctuaire, je sais que là-bas je me sentirai plus en sécurité et moi triste que chez moi, car il y a des amis auquel je peux faire confiance et qui seront me remonter le moral. Je prépare mes valises, je prend ma voiture et me dirige ver le manoir. Arrivé devant la grande porte de bois, je frappe et Hélène m'ouvre et me dit d'un ton réconfortant et un peut inquiet tous de même :

-Bonjour Helen ! Dis-je avec encore des sanglots dans ma voix.

-Que se passe t-il Gabriella, dit Helen un peux inquiète.

-Je suis tous le temps triste, depuis Balassâme, et cette tristesse me rappel de mauvais souvenir que j'aimerais définitivement oublier. Je me disert que tu pourrais m'héberger.

-Oui, alors rentre.

-Merci Helen.

-De rien les amis c'est fait pour aider.

Helen m'accompagna dans ma chambre. Arrivé dans la grande chambre je commence à ranger mes affaires, lorsque soudain je sentis une odeur qui m'été familière, c'étais le parfum de Nikola Tesla qui envahisse la pièce. Je le reconnu de suite car c'est moi qui lui avait offert il y très longtemps. C'est une senteur que j'adore, se mélange de chèvrefeuille avec une touche d'Eau de Cologne me rendis euphorique et m'apaisa. Nikola en me regardant il ne croit pas que c'étais moi.

Je lui dis de rentrer dans la chambre et le salua :

-Bonjour Nikola !

-Bonjour Gabie ! me dit-il d'un air étonné.

-Comme vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien et toi ?

-Je ne vais pas très bien dis-je d'une petite voix.

Remarquant mes yeux rouge Tesla me demanda :

-Tu as pleuré me demanda t-il d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Je détournai mes yeux de son visage ne voulant pas lui dire que j'avais pleuré.

-Dis moi se que tu as.

-Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment Nikola, je ne suis pas encore prête à te le dire. Je suis désolé.

-Se n'est pas grave je peux attendre.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et retourna dans sa chambre.


	4. Le réconfort d'un ami

**Chapitre III : Le réconfort d'un ami.**

Ce matin en me levant, j'étais toujours triste. La nuit ne m'avais pas calmé et mon sourire n'était pas encore revenu que faire. Je ne pouvais pas rester comme sa encore longtemps car cela me fatigué très vite cet état de faiblesse incessante. Je me préparai pour allé prendre mon petit-déjeuner, mais remarqua que l'équipe du sanctuaire n'était pas la. Je me demandé ou ils étaient tous passé et pourquoi ne m'ont il pas réveillé. Alors je commence à petit-déjeuner lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. A l'approche de cet individu je sursautai un petit moment puis me retourna et vis Nikola venir ver moi pour me saluer.

-Bonjour, ma chère .Comment vas-tu se matin.

-Sa va mieux qu'hier, mais j'ai toujours pas le moral et cela me fatigue, dis-je.

-Sa va aller mieux, ne t'inquiète pas je te le promets, dit-il avec une voix plus douce que d'habitude. Je vais veiller sur toi jusqu'à que tu aille mieux.

- Sa risque de prendre du temps, dis-je étonné.

-Pas grave si sa prend du temps. J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi dit-il en souriant.

-Et tes recherches ?

-J'en ai finis un grand nombre.

-Je ne veux pas qu'elles soient mises de côté à cause de moi.

-Sa va aller ne t'en fait pas pour sa.

-Le bien-être et la santé de mon amie, passe avant mes recherches et mes inventions.

-Merci Nikola d'être présent à chaque fois que je vais mal.

A ces paroles Nikola souris.

-Maintenant, asses parlé il faut manger.

-Mange au moins un peu, même si tu n'as pas faim.

-D'accords mais je le fais juste pour te faire plaisir.

-Très bien alors.

-Pendant que tu manges, je vais te chercher du sang avants que tu soi en manque.

-D'accords dis-je rassurés, en pensant que Nikola serait toujours la pour moi peux importe se qui se passe.

**Point De Vu de Tesla.**

Pendant que Gabie prend son petit-déjeuner, je vais lui chercher du sang car je sais qu'elle en a besoin même si elle ne me l'a pas dit.

Je n'ai jamais aimé la voir triste et souffrir depuis que je la connais. A ce moment la je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la prendre dans mes bras et la réconforter, pense Nikola en cherchant le sang dans une autre pièce du sanctuaire.

Mais je n'ose pas le faire de peur de me faire rejeter et si, cela arrivé j'en serais affecté.

Une fois la fiole de sang trouvé, je retourne auprès de Gabie.

Dès quelle aura finis de prendre son petit-déjeuner, je lui donnerais le sang pour quelle le boit. Comment te sens-tu maintenant, je lui demande.

-Je vais mieux merci lui dis je avec un ton encore un peu endormi.

-Je suis soulagé dit-il.

-Tu ne serais pas ou est passé Magnus et les autres.

-Ils sont parti à la chasse aux phénomènes.

-D'accord, pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas réveillé je les aurais accompagné.

-Ils ne voulaient pas te déranger.

-Très bien, et maintenant que vais-je faire ? Dis-je d'un ton un peu ennuyé.

-Je ne sais pas dit Tesla.

-J'ai une idée, si j'allais me prendre un bain.

-Puis je t'accompagner dit-il en souriant.

-Même pas en rêve Tesla, je peux aller prendre mon bain seule, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

-Très bien, dit' il en souriant.

-Pourquoi ris-tu Tesla !dis-je étonné.

-Je ris car tu es entrain de redevenir toi-même.

-Si tu la dis ! Dis-je un peu agacé.

-Je suis un géni ! J'ai réussis à te faire sortir de ta dépression, dit-il souriant.

-Qui rira bien qui rira le dernier Tesla.

-Est-ce que tu es en colère ma chère ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Car tu n'arrête pas de m'appeler par mon nom de famille et non par mon prénom.

-Tu as peut-être raison.

-Oui, j'ai raison ! dit-il.

-Maintenant, ase parlé, je vais aller prendre un bon bain chaud et interdiction formel de venir.

-Très bien ! dit Tesla un peu déçu.

**Point De Vu de Gabriella.**

Je me lève de table et me dirige ver une des salles de bain du manoir, arrivé dans l'une d'elle, je me dirige ver une grande baignoire de marbre blanc et ouvre les robinets et fais couler l'eau, une fois l'eau finis de couler je mets du bain moussant parfumé à la rose et je ferme la porte à clé et me déshabille et me plonge dans le bain à la température plus qu'agréable pour moi.

**Point De Vu de Tesla.**

Pendant que Gabie est dans son bain je vais débarrasser la table et après je retourne à mon travail, tout en aillant une pensé pour ma charmante amie se trouvant dans la salle de bain.

**Point De Vu de Gabriella.**

Je me prélasse dans mon bain et n'arrête pas de penser Nikola Tesla.

Lorsque soudain une question me taraude l'esprit, pourquoi se préoccupe t'il autan de moi et pour quelle raison ?

**Point De Vu de Tesla.**

Réfrénant mon envi d'aller la voir je m'atèle à mon travail sur une nouvelle invention. Même plongé dans ouvrage je ne cesse de penser à elle et me dis que c'est dur de résister à une telle beauté. Je dois me contrôler car mes envies risque de prendre le dessus sur mes sentiments à son égare. Je ne veux surtout pas succombé au risque de la blesser, (même si je sais qu'elle n'aura pas beaucoup d'égratignures grâce à son état Vampirique) pense Nikola ironiquement. Alors je souffre en silence.

**Point De Vu de Gabriella.**

Je vide la baignoire et je commence à me sécher quand j'entant une voix me demander si je ne me suis pas noyé. Je réponds à cette voix.

-Désolé pour toi je ne me suis pas noyé, dis-je ironiquement.

-Mince alors je serais venu te réanimer dit' il d'un ton taquin.

Après ses petites paroles, je fini de me secher et m'habille arrivé à la robe d'un blanc immaculé, j'appelle Tesla pour qu'il vienne m'aider à fermer la fermeture éclaire de mon vêtement, car elle se ferme dans le dos donc j'ai du mal à la faire seule.

**Point De Vu de Tesla.**

J'entends une voix cristalline m'appeler :

-Nikola, tu peux venir s'il te plaît dans la salle de bain dis-je un peu inquiète, car avec lui on ne sait jamais se qu'il peut arriver.

-Oui, ma chère j'arrive dis-je avec un sourire que je ne réserve qu'à elle quand l'équipe n'est pas présente.

Arrivé dans la pièce, je vais ver elle et me demande pourquoi m'appel t'elle.

Elle me répond avec prudence :

-Peux tu m'aider à fermer la fermeture éclaire de ma robe.

-Oui, je veux bien t'aider pour fermer ta fermeture dis-je avec mon sourire coquin.

**Point De Vu de Gabriella.**

L'atmosphère est pesante et une tension à couper au couteau se fais ressentir, je me met sur la défensive et dis à Nikola :

-Pas la peine de t'imaginer quelque chose dis-je inquiète.

-Non, je ne m'imagine rien dit-il toujours avec le même sourire.


End file.
